Invisible
by Cerecita-Agridulce
Summary: Alice pensaba ser invisible para Jasper, y él pensaba se Invisible para ella.. pero ¿que pasará cuando uno de los dos no soporte más y decida confesarse? AxJ


**Invisible**

**By: Cerecita-Agridulce**

**Alice Pov.**

Hoy, un día como todos, yo siendo invisible para él y él siendo indiferente de mi presencia, dirigí mi vista hacía su mesa y ahí estaba él, el chico de mis sueños. ¿Qué quién es él? Bueno se los diré pero no le digan a nadie. Él es Jasper Withlock, el chico más popular de la escuela, bueno él y sus amigos Edward Cullen y Emmett McCarthy. Siempre ocupaban la misma mesa en la cafetería, bueno ellos y sus novias, porque si, _todos_ tenían novia; Isabella Swan, bueno Bella, ella es una chica muy linda y tímida, a pesar de ser porrista y todo eso, es muy tímida, ella está saliendo como pareja con Edward desde hace algunos meses, ella y yo nos llevamos muy bien desde el principio, después está Rosalie, esa chica es… wow, despampanante, tiene el cabello larguísimo y rubio natural, es alta y tiene un cuerpo de infarto, ella es la novia de Emmett, en un principio no nos llevamos bien, pero debido al continuo trato y los múltiples encuentros en nuestra casa comenzamos a llevarnos bien, porque si no se los he mencionado, Emmett es mi hermano mayor, y finalmente, María, ella es... bueno es la novia de Jasper, cabe decir que a diferencia de las otras dos chicas, esta es una verdadera zorra, yo la he visto bajarse de autos de otros chicos muy… acalorada por así decirlo.

Yo no soy porrista ni mucho menos, no soy popular tampoco, estoy en segundo grado junto con Jasper y Bella mientras que Edward, Emmett, Rose y María están en el último grado, yo, a diferencia de ellos, no tengo muchos amigos, es más solo tengo dos, Jane y Alec Bellucci, ellos dos son hermanos, tienen descendencia italiana pero han vivido toda su vida aquí en Forks.

Miré mi reloj e inmediatamente voltee hacía la puerta de entrada, _cinco… cuatro… tres… dos…uno_ y sonó el timbre demostrando que había terminado nuestro tiempo y era tiempo de volver a clases, ¿Qué clase me tocaba? Ahh si, química, bueno, con una clase de química que me saltara no iba a morirme, a fin de cuentas no la necesitaría cuando sea diseñadora de modas ¿o sí? Esperé a que todos salieran de la cafetería y pude observar el brillo en los ojos de Jasper, ese brillo que solo aparecía cuando él sonreía y del que María ni enterada estaba. Cuando por fin la cafetería se quedó sola saqué mi Ipod y me puse los audífonos, presioné el botón play y comenzó a sonar la canción _Invisible _De Taylor Swift, sonreí al ver el parecido de la canción con mi situación, porque si, si él se diera cuenta de que YO existo podríamos ser felices, porque de lejos se veía que con María no era feliz, esa maldita arpía solamente lo utilizaba, era obvio, ella quería pertenecer al Clan de Sangre Real, que era como ellos seis se hacían llamar, María quería tener la popularidad y fama que estar con ellos conllevaba. Seguí escuchando la canción e incluso me atreví cantar un poco, de pronto la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y yo me tensé pensando que algún profesor me hubiera descubierto pero distinguí una rubia cabellera que nunca confundiría, el me miró y sonrió complacido, como si hubiera estado buscándome.

-¿Alice? Por Dios, te estuve buscando- Dijo él mientras se acercaba y se sentaba junto a mí y yo comenzaba a hiperventilar

-¿Para qué me buscabas?- Pregunté confundida aun sin creer que Jasper me estaba buscando

-Pues hoy en química el profesor hizo las parejas para el proyecto final y a mi me tocó ser tu pareja, te busqué entre todos pero no te encontré y caí en cuenta de que no habías entrado a clases, entonces se me ocurrió salir a buscarte y aquí estoy- Dijo hablando demasiado rápido, como si estuviera nervioso. ¿Nervioso? Nah Alice estas imaginando cosas.

-Ah, bueno, y ¿el proyecto es?- Pregunté intentando sonar seria mientras lo veía golpearse la frente y murmurar algo así como "estúpido"

-Bueno, creo que no lo anoté, te digo que salí inmediatamente a buscarte y olvidé escribir el nombre de nuestro proyecto- Se rascó la nuca mientras bajaba el rostro avergonzado.- ¿Quieres entrar a clase para ver el proyecto o te quedaras aquí?- Me preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y me miraba fijamente.

-Yo… yo no sé, ya perdí más de la mitad de la clase y supongo que el profesor Banner no querrá dejarme entrar- Dije mientras veía fijamente la puerta de la cafetería debatiéndome entre ir con Jasper o quedarme aquí. Ya era demasiado raro que Jasper viniera a buscarme y hablarme después de tres años de ignorarme olímpicamente, después de aquel encontrón en mi casa.

-Diremos que te sentiste mal a la hora del almuerzo y que apenas te sentiste mejor me mandaste un SMS para que fuera por ti, así será más real cuando lleguemos juntos ¿no crees?- Respondió él, tan ingenioso, como siempre mientras me regalaba una de sus sonrisas, de esas sonrisas que logran hacer que sus ojos brillaran, cosa que terminó de convencerme.

-Umm… Claro, ¿por qué no?- Le contesté intentando sonar indiferente y me alegré cuando lo conseguí.

Ambos nos pusimos de pie y partimos rumbo al salón, pero al haber llegado hasta el final de la clase Jasper y yo recibimos una mirada reprobatoria del profesor, aun así entramos al aula y tomamos nota del proyecto. Al ver el proyecto que nos tocaba nos miramos y sin decir nada más nos soltamos riendo a carcajadas.

-Bueno Alice, supongo que nos veremos más seguido para hacer el proyecto- Insisto, Jasper parecía que estaba nervioso y sinceramente, comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa a mi.

-Uh huh, nos veremos en mi casa, hoy a las 5:30 ni un minuto más ¿sí?- Le respondí tensándome al recordar nuestro sorpresivo encuentro de hace algunos años en mi casa.

-Sip, creo que nos veremos entonces- Dijo el también tenso, al parecer también había recordado aquel choque.

-Hasta pronto Jasper-Y llenándome de valor dejé un tímido beso en su mejilla para después salir corriendo del aula para dirigirme a mi clase de matemáticas.

A la hora de la salida varios grupitos se quedaban para ponerse de acuerdo sobre sus planes para la tarde, Jane, Alec y yo, no éramos la excepción, sólo que nosotros únicamente nos reuníamos para ponernos de acuerdo de donde haríamos la tarea, finalmente acordamos que la tarea la haríamos en el pequeño parque que estaba enfrente de la casa de los gemelos. Despues de despedirnos fui hasta donde estaba mi auto, un precioso porsche turbo 911 amarillo, regalo de mi padre, porque bueno, mi familia es de dinero solo que normalmente no me gusta alardear de ello.

Poco antes de llegar a mi auto sentí un golpe que venía de mi lado izquierdo, el golpe llegó tan fuerte que me hizo trastabillar y perder el equilibrio tirando asi todas mis cosas al suelo.

-María ten más cuidado, pudiste haberla herido- Reclamó Bella preocupada mientras se acercaba a ayudarme a recoger mis cosas.

-Si María, tus bromas se están pasando del límite- Apoyó Rosalie mientras se acercaba a Bella y a mi.

-Lo siento, pero no es culpa mía que la duende no se fije por donde camina, ustedes vieron que yo solo iba a regresar el balón que me arrojaron- Se defendió María mientras recibía una mirada de reproche de parte de Bella y Rosalie- Ok, ok, lo siento ¿si?- Se disculpó mientras me miraba con odio, de pronto todas las imágenes de estos dos últimos años donde María me maltrataba llegaron a mi mente y supe que era tiempo de parar esta situación, no quería ser recordada en el instituto como la cobarde de la que todos se aprovechaban. Así que con pasos firmes y la frente en alto, caminé y me planté frente a ella quien asustada regresó varios pasos hacia atrás.

- No María, tu y yo sabemos que no lo sientes, y… bueno sinceramente, yo tampoco sentiré esto- Y sin decirle nada más planté mi mano izquierda en su mejilla causando así un fuerte sonido seguido por un quejido de parte de María quien me miraba con los ojos húmedos y se tocaba con cuidado la mejilla golpeada. Estuvo a punto de regresarme el golpe cuando la voz del profesor Banner la interrumpió.

-¿Algún problema señoritas?- Se acercó a nosotras pero al preguntar miraba fijamente a María pues sabía que si había alguien problemática en el instituto esa era ella. María únicamente negó con la cabeza seguida por Rose, Bella y finalmente por mi. – De acuerdo, cualquier problema que tengan les pido lo resuelvan fuera del Instituto- dijo el aun sin creernos.

En ese momento recordé que había olvidado mi carpeta de Historia en mi casillero y regresé por ella, al salir de nuevo al aparcamiento estaba casi vacío a excepción de algunos autos que no me molesté en identificar, tomé mi Ipod y le subí el volumen al máximo, de pronto comenzó a sonar The Only Exception de Paramore y yo comencé a cantarla despreocupada de que alguien me escuchara, al fin y al cabo por algo estaba en el coro, al llegar a mi auto busqué las llaves en mi bolso y me dispuse a abrir la puerta, en cuanto la abrí, ésta fue cerrada de golpe y pude ver una mano por encima de mi cabeza.

-Oye imbécil- grité molesta pero al voltearme pude ver a la persona que me había cerrado la puerta e inmediatamente me intimidé como siempre.- Hum… ¿Lo siento?- Me disculpé temerosa al ver su mirada de desprecio.

-Oh no te preocupes pequeña- Me respondió el rubio mientras acariciaba mi mejilla ganándose un gesto de repulsión de mi parte, él sonrió irónico- ¿Te mencioné lo hermosa y sexy que te ves hoy?- Dijo mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mío haciendo que me tensara. De nuevo las imágenes de estos dos últimos años pasaron por mi mente y nuevamente me llené de coraje.

-Alejate de mi- Susurré pero lo suficientemente alto para que él me alcanzara a escuchar, pero él seguía acariciando mi rostro.- Te dije que te alejes, ¿no me escuchaste?- Dije un poco más alto mientras apartaba violentamente su mano de mi rostro.

-Uy uy, pequeña pero que salvaje, bueno debes saber que así me gustas más- Me respondió él mientras pegaba su cuerpo más al mío, acorralándome entre él y mi auto.

-Que te quites James, aléjate, ¿qué no entiendes? Me das asco- Grité desesperada mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a juntarse en mis ojos y algunas rebeldes comenzaban a correr por mis mejillas.

-Creo que la señorita te ha pedido que la sueltes, y a una dama se le cumplen sus deseos- Escuché una voz detrás de James, no estaba segura pero esperaba que fuera SU voz, esperaba que fuera Jasper el que me salvara, pero no podía ver ya que el cuerpo de James me tapaba la vista.

-Oh viejo, tranquilo, que aquí la pequeña Alice y yo sólo la estamos pasando bien- Dijo James tranquilo mientras me miraba.

-Claro que no Imbécil, suéltame-Respondí grosera y, sin decir palabra, el cuerpo de James fue separado del mío mientras me cubría el cuerpo de Jasper al que, nerviosa y asustada, me abracé buscando protección mientras mis lágrimas salían a brote-Oh Jazz- Susurré agradecida.

-No te preocupes pequeña, aquí estoy, no volveré a dejarte sola- Susurró el mientras acariciaba mi cabello tiernamente.

-Alice- Me separé asustada de Jasper en cuanto escuché el grito de Emmett quien se acercaba a pasos agigantados hacia mí y me tomaba en brazos- Lo siento tanto pequeña, te juro que no volveré a dejarte desprotegida contra esos estúpidos, lo siento tanto- Se disculpó mientras besaba mi frente.

De pronto unos aplausos se escucharon de fondo y pude ver como Emmett rodaba los ojos y me colocaba de nuevo en el suelo.

-¡Bravo! Ahora que a la pequeña elfo se le ha rescatado del malvado dragón… ¿Podemos irnos?- Dijo María completamente molesta, estuve a punto de contestarle cuando quien menos lo imaginé me interrumpió.

-María, por dios, ¿qué tienes contra Alice? No existe un día en que no la ataques- Reprochó Jasper con visible enojo, todos nos quedamos sorprendidos ya que casi nunca se alteraba tanto.

-Ahora resulta que la mala del cuento soy yo, pero si te recuerdo algo tu novia soy yo y no esa- Respondió María moviendo sus brazos escandalosamente y apuntándome con su dedo, el cual tenía el anillo del clan Sangre Real, que era como ellos se hacían llamar.

-María ten más cuidado con lo que dices porque te lo juro que…- Amenazó Jasper pero María lo interrumpió

-¿O qué? ¿Vas a terminarme? Quiero que sepas que soy yo la que termina con esto, ya me harté de estar en esta situación- Gritó colerica María mientras se quitaba el anillo y lo arrojaba al suelo. – Y tú mocosa, espero y estés feliz de haber terminado con mi relación con Jasper- Y sin decir nada más salió corriendo hacia su motocicleta y arrancó.

Jasper se inclinó a recoger el anillo que yacía en el suelo, lo sacudió levemente y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

-Muy bien, creo que el espectáculo acabo, ya pueden irse chicos, yo tengo que hablar con Alice un momento.- Dijo Jasper mientras despedía a todos con la mano y me miraba fijamente. Rosalie y Bella me dedicaron unas miradas cómplices que no supe entender por lo que las despedí con una tímida sonrisa.

Después de que se fueron todos, el estacionamiento quedó completamente vacío a excepción de nosotros, estuvimos un momento en un incómodo silencio hasta que no pude más y lo rompí.

-Gracias por haberme quitado a ese patán de encima- Susurré demasiado bajo.

-Shh, no agradezcas, y bueno, yo quería hablar contigo de algo pero no sé cómo empezar- Me respondió mientras se sonrojaba.

-Empecemos por el principio ¿vale?- Le dije completamente nerviosa.

-Bien, yo no se cómo decirte esto así que lo diré rápido y claro, yoteamo- Y cumplió lo que dijo ya que lo dijo tan rápido que apenas y pude entenderle. Abrí los ojos de sobremanera mientras mi boca formaba una perfecta "O" Jasper rió de mi expresión e inmediatamente la cambié.

-Yo…- Le iba a decir que yo también pero él me silenció colocando su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

-Shh, ya empecé, déjame terminar ¿sí?- Me pidió a lo que yo inmediatamente asentí y él continuó- Bueno yo descubrí que te amaba el mismo día de aquel extraño choque en las escaleras de tu casa- Mencionó mientras los dos nos sonrojábamos notablemente, ese era uno de mis mayores y más lindos recuerdos –Esa ves que… caímos juntos de las escaleras estuve todo el día pensando en ti, absolutamente todo el día. Pero pues conociendo a Emmett y su extrema forma de protegerte, me dio miedo acercarme a ti, así que decidí no hacer nada al respecto, eso era como arriesgar mi amistad de años con Emmett por un sentimiento que no sabía si era respondido o no- Iba a interrumpirlo pero me hizo un gesto con la mano y seguí callada- entonces cuando entramos al Instituto creí que nuestra amistad mejoraría ya que era de esperarse que tu y yo formaramos parte del clan de Sangre real pero no fue así tú te uniste a las porristas y yo tenía que conformarme con tenerte cerca únicamente en clase de Ingles y así poder admirar tu entonces largo y marrón cabello- Sus ojos brillaban tenuemente mientras acariciaba mi ahora corto y negro cabello. –Luego, para vacaciones de Navidad, tenía la esperanza de verte y ahí confesarte esto, pero tampoco apareciste, entonces fue que conocí a María, ella era completamente diferente a ti, es por eso que decidí tener una relación con ella, pero tampoco funcionó, porque aun así estuve pensando en ti todas las vacaciones, al entrar sorprendiste a todos con tu cambio de look, tu cabello corto y negro, tu manera de vestir y maquillarte llamó la atención de todos y ahí fue donde María comenzó a sentir que había algo extraño en mi comportamiento y sólo unos meses después descubrió mis sentimientos hacia ti, por eso es que te odiaba tanto. Pero bueno lo que estoy queriéndote decir es que ya me cansé de ser invisible para ti y si no sientes lo mismo por mi pues lo entiendo, yo solamente quería que supieras que te amo- Y al terminar, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su motocicleta. Yo aun no salía de mi shock hasta que lo ví montarse en su motocicleta que decidí decirle lo que yo también sentía.

-Jasper, espera- Grité haciendo que él se quitara el casco y me mirara confundido…- Yo también tengo algo que decirte y necesito que me escuches.- Al decir eso, Jasper se bajó muy rápido y en pocos segundos estaba parado delante mio.

-Huh, bueno yo también te amo- al decir eso sus ojos brillaron y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- Creo que también lo descubrí desde ese día que chocamos, ese día no pude concentrarme en ballet, en mi mente solo podía imaginar las miles de maneras de acortar la distancia y besarte, tu aroma se quedó impregnado en mi piel, ese día supe que tu serías mi primer y único amor. En navidad, me fui a pasarlo con mis tías intentando olvidarte, también temía a Emmett- al decir eso ambos soltamos unas risitas y nos sonrojamos- bueno el caso es que cuando estuve con mis tías ellas me propusieron hacerme un cambio radical de look, mi tía Kate me ayudó a escogerlo y sinceramente me fascinó. Bueno, cuando regresé, venía con todos los ánimos de decirte que te amaba pero descubrí que tu estabas saliendo con María y me resigné a solo verte de lejos. Sinceramente yo también pensé que era invisible para ti.- Confesé finalmente mientras mi voz se apagaba. Jasper tomó mi rostro y lentamente acercó sus labios a los míos fundiéndonos en un suave y tierno beso.

De nuevo, se escucharon unos aplausos y silbidos de fondo y Jasper y yo volteamos molestos.

-¿Qué diablos están haciendo aquí?- Preguntó Jasper molesto mientras Emmett, Bella, Edward y Rosalie se acercaban.

-¿Enserio creíste que te iba a dejar solo con MI hermanita?- Preguntó Emmett inocente remarcando el "MI" de una manera posesiva- Pues fíjate que no, los espiamos y quiero que sepan que ustedes dos son un par de cobardes.

-¿Y? Son novios ¿o qué?- Preguntó Rosalie impaciente mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.

-Pues en eso estaba pero ustedes nos interrumpieron- reclamó Jasper mientras se giraba a verme y tomaba mi mano- Allie, se que esto debí hacerlo antes pero ¿quieres ser mi novia?- Preguntó mientras ponía una rodilla en el suelo y besaba mi mano.

-No- Respondí ocultando una sonrisa mientras veía como la cara de Jasper se deformaba, no aguanté más y me arrojé sobre él besándolo- Quiero ser mucho más que eso, pero por el momento me conformo con ser tu novia.

Pude escuchar los "aww's" de las chicas y los silbidos aduladores de Edward y Emmett.

Jasper, con muchas dificultades, se puso en pie junto conmigo y puso el anillo, que hacía unos momentos había tirado María, en mi dedo.

-Para que nunca volvamos a ser invisibles- Dijo Jasper mientras colocaba un casto beso en el anillo.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas, chicos.. Esta historia la hice ya hace tiempo, pero no con estos personajes, la chica se llamaba Cristy y el chico era Martin, pero luego me di cuenta que la historia le quedaba hermosa a Alice y Jasper.. o no?<strong>

**Bueno ustedes ya saben.. si les gustó la historia, dejen review.**

**Si no les gustó.. también dejen review ;)**

**Y si de plano no saben ni que onda.. también dejen review.. diganme que por lo menos la leyeron si?**

**A todos lo que lean esto.. los invito a pasarse por mis otras dos historias... Hoy lo siento.. que es de mi autoría. Y Cosas de la vida.. que es una adaptación que estoy haciendo.**

**Entonces.. creo que ya acabé.. Las y los quiero mucho (;**

**Hasta pronto... Besitos..**

**Atto: Cerecita!**

**Dejan review?**


End file.
